


Holy Love Night

by Sakurauchi



Series: ♡Requests♡ [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blindfolds, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Handcuffs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Strap-Ons, Tags arent in any particular order, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, futa!Yoshiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurauchi/pseuds/Sakurauchi
Summary: Yoshiko messed up the day of her dates and ends up with two dates at the same time with Hanamaru and Riko.





	1. At the restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm still alive. I got a request for Futa!Yoshiko, Riko, Maru and public sex a long time ago. Sorry for the wait! (I'm aware I have a few pending requests still but I'll get to them sooner or later haha) 
> 
> I know the summary and the tone of this chapter may imply a bit of cheating involved. I personally don't condone cheating in any way and it is not the aim of the story either, just wait to see how it develops!

Yoshiko proudly walked across the street, she had made sure to dress nicely for her date with Riko. She had gotten lucky and scored two different dates through the weekend; she would have fun with Riko today and then go out with Hanamaru tomorrow. She hummed a song to herself as she made her way towards the park where both of them would meet, she couldn’t wait to meet with Riko already. How did her girlfriend dress up for his date? Super cute of course! 

She finally reached the park but the one waiting there for her wasn’t Riko, it was Hanamaru.

“What?” Yoshiko was taken aback. Why was Hanamaru here? Not only that but she was all dressed up as well. Obviously all ready to go on a date. She wore a fancy white blouse which was stretched out on the front thanks to her large chest. She also had a skirt and a long red coat to protect herself from the cold of December. 

“There you are, zura!” Hanamaru found Yoshiko the moment she stepped close by. She walked in close enough to grasp Yoshiko’s hand. “Are you ready for our date, zura?”

“D-Date?” 

“Don’t pretend you forgot.” Hanamaru stared at her with a glare. She was too sharp for her own good and truth was, this wasn’t the first time this happened to Yoshiko. She was able to read the situation in an instant. “Don’t tell me… you mixed the dates and were planning to go out with someone else?”

Yoshiko gulped. That was fast. The secret was out of the bag. And the moment she turned around, there she was, Sakurauchi Riko. The graceful second year was standing in the park, looking around to try and find her date. Instead of finding cute clothes to wear, she was only wearing a closed long coat of pink color. Yoshiko however, knew what this meant. She knew Riko’s secret exhibitionist tendencies really well, she was completely certain she wasn’t wearing any clothes whatsoever under that coat. Simply looking at her from a distance, realizing how easy it was to expose her naked skin was making something tingle in between Yoshiko’s legs. 

“It’s okay zura~ I’ll take care of things.” Is what Hanamaru said before walking away and blending in with the people in the park, quickly disappearing from Yoshiko’s sight. She thought this would put an end to her situation, but she was deeply mistaken. 

It didn’t take long for the situation to escalate a lot. 

The first stop for the date was a romantic dinner. Yoshiko found herself in a tight situation sooner than she expected. Soon after Riko had left the table in order to go to the bathroom, Hanamaru walked into the restaurant and towards the spot where Yoshiko was sitting. The first year gave Yoshiko a wink and kneeled down, making her way under the table. 

“What are you doing?!” Yoshiko asked looking down below to notice Hanamaru running her hands down her legs. Hanamaru mischievously placed a finger in front of her lips telling her to stay silent and without a care in the world she pulled down Yoshiko’s skirt along with her panties. Yoshiko’s cock jumped out right in front of Hanamaru’s eyes. It was already starting to get hard but Hanamaru knew this was nothing yet.

Yoshiko stared down at Hanamaru who started to unbutton her blouse, letting Yoshiko get a good view of her cleavage. Yoshiko stared intently at the girl who was prepared to go far beyond just this. Hanamaru continued unbuttoning her shirt all the way down and to Yoshiko’s surprise, she was wearing a fancy front-hook bra. Hanamaru licked her lips, undoing the hook and letting Yoshiko get a good view of her tits. In response, Yoshiko’s cock instantly hardened and Hanamaru was ready for her meal.

Hanamaru started by running her fingers across Yoshiko’s shaft. Her cock was rapidly hardening and Hanamaru could feel all the veiny bumps on her fingertips. She then grasped the shaft tightly and began rubbing up and down with her hands. Yoshiko bit her lip, trying not to let her pleasure show. Moving her face closer Hanamaru spit on the tip and began to use her tongue to lick her. She licked continuously from the shaft and upwards, stopping on the tip to suck on it before licking it all over. This was enough for some pre-cum to start coming out, mixing with Hanamaru’s saliva. 

This is when Riko came back from the bathroom. Yoshiko covered her mouth to stop her gasp of surprise the moment Riko sat across from her once more. 

“Are you okay?” Riko questioned her. 

“Don’t worry, Riri!!” Yoshiko laughed nervously. “It was just a sneeze. You know how cold it gets these days!!” 

“Please be careful and take care of your health. Or maybe, I can help you warm up.” Riko spoke with a seductive tone. Even if they sat in the middle of a crowded restaurant on a holiday night, Riko was daring. She had come prepared for this from the start. She unbuttoned the upper buttons of her coat, giving Yoshiko a good view of her skin underneath. Yes, just as Yoshiko thought, she was wearing no clothes at all under that coat. With this Yoshiko could even get a peek of her breasts beneath. 

“Mmnn?!” Yoshiko stopped herself from letting out a loud moan and instead, it came out like a faint scream. Hanamaru continued to take action. This time she had positioned herself so that her tits would rest on top of Yoshiko’s legs and so that her cock would go in between them. Yoshiko’s length was surrounded by Hanamaru’s mounds and squeezed in between. She had started to move her body slightly letting her tits move up and down across her shaft.

“Yocchan?” Riko asked slightly concerned. Yoshiko’s face was red as a tomato and her breathing was irregular. Yoshiko slowly shook her head in response. Trying to let things move on, Riko leaned closer to Yoshiko. She moved her body on top of the table and moved close enough so that her face would move closer to Yoshiko’s. 

Knowing she couldn’t leave Riko hanging, Yoshiko decided to move in closer. This angle gave her a much clearer view of Riko’s tits under her coat. Without a need for words, her lips met with Riko and both engaged in a kiss. At times like this, Riko was surprisingly forceful. The moment their lips met, Riko forced her tongue into Yoshiko’s mouth. She started tasting Yoshiko all over; licking her tongue like it was a lollipop as she closed her eyes. 

Riko was sprawled over the table, a position that would surely catch people’s attention. The way she was wearing nothing underneath someone could surely see her most precious spot if they were at the right angle. The restaurant was full of people; yet, the thought of getting caught only turned her on more. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the environment and began using her hand to please herself as she kissed Yoshiko. Her right hand easily made its way between her legs and she started using her fingers to rub her exposed slit. Using her fingers, she rubbed her entrance before reaching for her most sensitive spot: her clit. As she pleased herself she tasted Yoshiko all the more aggressively. 

Yoshiko was in a trance, completely lost in pleasure. She was defenseless, letting Riko do whatever she wanted, simply taking it in. She let Riko lick her tongue all over, and before she realized it, she was licking her back, her tongues intertwining as their saliva mixed in. But down below, Hanamaru was enjoying her meal. Using her tits to fuck Yoshiko’s cock, she started to use her mouth as well. Even with Hanamaru’s large breasts, Yoshiko’s cock was big enough to stand out. Hanamaru used her lips to reach for Yoshiko’s tip, taking it in and sucking on it. She tried to take in as much of Yoshiko’s length as she could, using her hands to squeeze her cock between her tits even harder. 

At that moment, Riko could hear the sound of steps moving closer. By reflex, she let go of Yoshiko, letting a trail of saliva fall between them. She rapidly returned to her seat but she could feel a wet string of juices running down her leg. Riko’s timing was good; the steps she heard were the waitress ready to take their order. Riko couldn’t tell if anyone had seen her, her heart was racing, but the waitress was blushing and continued to stutter while taking their order. Yoshiko couldn’t tell if it was on purpose, or because she got startled, but Hanamaru also pulled away and stopped what she was doing once the waitress walked in. Yoshiko felt frustrated, her cock was pulsating and she knew she was close to her climax but Hanamaru didn’t continue, instead she silently tidied up her clothes, as well as Yoshiko’s and remained quiet until the end of their dinner. 

After paying up to an embarrassed waitress they were getting ready to leave the place. 

_Ring Ring Ring_

Riko’s phone suddenly started ringing.

“It’s from my mom, I’m sorry can I have a moment?” Riko rushed outside the restaurant. 

Yoshiko sighed in relief. She didn’t pay mind to what Riko was up to, right now, there was someone she had to punish. She forcefully pulled Hanamaru out of the table, dragged her into a stall in the bathroom and closed the door behind them. 

“What’s wrong, zura?” Hanamaru smiled, not caring about how forceful Yoshiko was being. Yoshiko glared at her and decided to respond with actions. She went in for a kiss, mixing her saliva in with Hanamaru’s. As they kissed, Yoshiko used her hands to undo her blouse, unhook her bra and reach for her breasts. She pulled away from the kiss right after and instead went for her breasts, licking them up and down. Hanamaru let out a faint squeal once Yoshiko started sucking on her nipples.

She was ready to take care of Hanamaru without mercy as revenge for what happened. While still using her lips to taste her tits, Yoshiko pulled down her skirt and let her large cock jump out. She was so turned on that precum already started leaking from her tip. Wrapping her hand around Hanamaru’s silky long hair, she grasped it tightly and pulled the other girl down, forcing her to kneel and pushing her face close to her cock. 

Hanamaru didn’t complain, this is what she wanted, her pussy was getting wet already by the smell of Yoshiko’s cock being so close. She opened her mouth wide, taking in all of Yoshiko’s length. Her tongue traced a line down her shaft as her lips started to suck on it. Being inside Hanamaru’s mouth filled Yoshiko with pleasure but she wouldn’t go so easy on Hanamaru. She forced Hanamaru’s head against her cock, thrusting in her length completely. Hanamaru gagged as Yoshiko’s cock hit the back of her throat. Immediately following, Yoshiko began to pull and push Hanamaru as she forced her length inside with a lot of force. She was fucking Hanamaru’s mouth, moving faster and faster. Saliva started to leak out of her mouth mixing in with Yoshiko’s precum and it would fall over her breasts, making a puddle on top of her abundant cleavage.

Yoshiko’s cock started throbbing, she was close to reaching her limit but she wasn’t satisfied with just this. She pulled out, held her shaft with her hands and slapped Hanamaru’s face with her cock as she coughed and gasped for air. Then she pulled Hanamaru up, pulled down her skirt together with her underwear and pushed Hanamaru against the door of the bathroom stall. 

Hanamaru could feel her large breasts pressing against the door and Yoshiko’s hand spreading out her legs. Yoshiko’s fingers caressed Hanamaru’s wet pussy and without warning she shoved her cock inside. Hanamaru let out a loud yell, praying that no one in the bathroom had heard her. Yoshiko didn’t mind, she breathed heavily as Hanamaru’s tight walls squeezed her shaft. She started moving, hitting Hanamaru deeper and deeper. She used her hands, one grasped Hanamaru’s tits, squeezing them hard while the other hand went up to her face, forcing her to lick her fingers. 

Hanamaru licked Yoshiko’s fingers desperately, she had started to let out moans as Yoshiko pounded her hard. 

“Yoshiko? Are you here?”

Yoshiko’s heart sank the moment she heard Riko’s voice coming from outside the stall. But she didn’t slow down. Instead she covered Hanamaru’s mouth with her hand in order to muffle her moans and started to fuck her even harder. Hanamaru’s eyes opened wide and tears rolled down her eyes once she could feel Yoshiko’s cock ravaging her pussy. 

“Y-Yeah!” Yoshiko replied. She was barely able to hold her breath. “I’ll be there in a minute, I’ll meet you outside!”

“Are you sure? You don’t sound okay.”

“It’s nothing!!” 

“Okay then, I’ll see you outside.” 

Hanamaru could barely hold back the need to scream as Yoshiko accelerated even more. Desperate for release, Yoshiko’s fingers squeezed Hanamaru’s tits hard enough for her nails to bury into her. She bit into Hanamaru’s neck to stop her own moans as her hot milk filled Hanamaru. 

Yoshiko tidied herself up and left Hanamaru alone in the bathroom. Hanamaru lied down on the floor of the bathroom satisfied, cum dripping out of her pussy and mixing with her own love juices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go all out on this one but I noticed it would be too much for a one shot, so I divided it in three chapters instead. I hope you are looking forward to them, all I can say is that every chapter will get increasingly lewder. Consider this my christmas present for all of you. ♡


	2. At the plaza

After leaving the restaurant, Yoshiko found herself boarding a bullet train. They planned to go somewhere far where no one recognized them in order to do what they had in mind. Up until now Yoshiko had put up with Riko’s exhibitionist tendencies but tried to keep it really low. This time however, she promised she’d help her go all out as her holiday present, this is exactly why Riko came to the date only wearing a coat. 

Being stuck in a train in the middle of the holiday wasn’t pleasant, it was absolutely crowded. The inside of the train was hot thanks to so many people and they didn’t find a place to sit. On the other hand, this also gave them the chance to start getting dirty before even arriving at their destination. 

Riko stood in front of the door and Yoshiko stood just behind her. Yoshiko’s body was pressed against Riko’s back. Since they had already discussed all their boundaries in this date, Yoshiko began taking action. She embraced Riko and unbuttoned her coat with her hands, allowing Riko’s naked body to come into view from behind the opened coat. 

Riko blushed, she was excited with anticipation while nervous that someone would see her. If the train were to stop and someone were to stand in front of the transparent door they would be able to see her naked body right away. Using her hands, Yoshiko reached for Riko’s tits. Unlike Hanamaru, Yoshiko could grasp most of Riko’s breasts with her hands easily, however, the size didn’t matter to her. What mattered was that these were _Riko’s_ breasts. She was touching the elegant second year just like this in a public place, that enough made Yoshiko’s heart race. 

Moving her face closer to Riko, Yoshiko was assaulted by the sweet aroma of strawberries that came from her soft hair. She pressed her lips reaching for the side of Riko’s neck and gave her a kiss as her hands played with the dirty girl. One of her hands caressed her breasts and groped them tightly while her other hand began to run down her body. Yoshiko’s other hand slowly moved across Riko, caressing the soft skin of her tummy before moving further below. She placed her fingers between Riko’s legs, her fingertips caressed Riko’s entrance which was already wet. She moved her finger in a soft manner across Riko’s slit, they moved up and down with a steady rhythm. Riko used her own hand to cover her mouth as Yoshiko’s fingers moved closer to her clit. In order to tease her, Yoshiko’s fingers moved in a circular motion around Riko’s clit without even touching it. 

“Please.” Riko let out in a muffled voice.

Leaning in closer to Riko’s ear, Yoshiko whispered: “Hm? What do you want?”

“Touch it, please. Yocchan…” Riko whispered with a soft voice. She was growing more and more nervous to think that someone would her hear as she said such indecent things. 

“What do you want me to touch?”

“My clit… please.”

Yoshiko’s finger gave Riko a soft tap over her sensitive spot. Riko crossed her legs, pushing her hands against the door to try and keep her balance. Yoshiko’s then pressed her fingers against her clit and started rubbing it up and down while her other hand pinched her nipples. Using her tongue, she started to lick Riko’s neck. The red haired girl closed her eyes shut, keeping her moans muffled as Yoshiko became rougher. She started rubbing her clit a lot faster while squeezing her tits hard. Riko bit into her own hand to keep herself silent, she knew she was close to her limit and Yoshiko also knew her body all too well. Once Riko was about to reach her limit, Yoshiko pulled her fingers away. It wasn’t only to tease Riko but because the train was stopping, they had reached their destination. 

Riko panicked, she knew the train was about to stop at the station and she would be seen but she didn’t have the time to tidy herself up. Once the train came to a stop, to her luck, there was no one waiting outside that would see her. As the doors opened, Riko rushed outside while closing her coat.

“Yocchan.” Riko spoke with a pouty tone as they walked away from the station. They had arrived at a city not too far away but far enough. Riko was blushing; she had difficulty walking as she stared at Yoshiko. “I can’t wait anymore, please.”

“What’s the matter, Riri?”

“Don’t be like that, you know what I mean.”

“Hm? I won’t understand if you don’t tell me.”

“Please fuck me!” Riko raised her voice and prayed that no one around could hear her. They had left the station and even if this place wasn’t as full of people, there were still a lot.

“That won’t do, Riri.” Yoshiko shook her head. “If you really want that, that coat needs to go, remember?” 

“W-What?!”

“What? Don’t act surprised, you are the one who wanted to do this.” Yoshiko sounded confident but she was screaming inside her head. She knew they were going to do this but she had been nervous about it ever since Riko proposed it. She promised Riko she would push her even if she got cold feet, so she wouldn’t back down. “So go ahead and take it off.” 

“Y…You have to be kidding me, I can’t!!”

Yoshiko clenched her fist and armed herself with courage. She then pushed Riko against the wall and stared at her closely. “I said, take. It. Off. Do it now.”

Riko looked around at her environment. They weren’t inside a shop or somewhere hidden, they were walking in the middle of a crowded street on a holiday evening. Not to mention it was very cold outside. She hesitated, and yet, it turned her on so much. It turned her on to think about people seeing her, judging her. There was a strange thrill that came from the idea of being exposed as a pervert like this. It wasn’t something she would have dreamed of ever doing, but maybe because Yoshiko was here, she could muster the courage to go through with it. 

Riko dropped her coat down on the floor. She instantly used her hands to cover her breasts but it was no use, she was completely exposed. Yoshiko picked up the coat and rolled it over her arm, then used her hand to pull Riko’s hand away, exposing her beautiful breasts and getting a good view of her erect nipples. 

Standing naked in the middle of the city was already a lot, but it was just the beginning. Yoshiko reached for her purse and pulled out a pink collar which she then placed around Riko’s neck. Holding the chain of the collar, she pulled Riko closer. 

“Let’s go, Riri~”

“O…Okay.” 

Riko followed Yoshiko deeper into the city. Her heart was racing nonstop. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her naked body as she passed by. Just like this, she continued to walk through the street and towards the plaza, the most crowded place. 

“A-Are we really going to do this?!”

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?”

“I…I do but…”

“Pets aren’t allowed to complain, Riri.”

They stood in the middle of the busy plaza, finding an empty spot by a fountain. Yoshiko noticed a lot of people had stared at Riko while others simply walked away and ignored it. 

“If you want me to fuck you.” Yoshiko spoke. “Masturbate for me.”

Riko had an expression like she was about to cry but her body was on fire. Obeying Yoshiko she began to use her hand to please herself. She was so turned on she pushed three fingers inside in one go as she started to grope her own tits. Yoshiko licked her lips and allowed her own skirt to fall to the floor along with her panties. She stroked her own cock as she walked closer to Riko, licking her lips repeatedly. 

Acting on instinct, Riko used her hand to reach for Yoshiko’s cock, grasping it tightly as Yoshiko’s hands reached for Riko’s pussy. Riko stuck out her tongue. Without even kissing, Yoshiko reached for Riko, licking her tongue nonstop as her fingers went in and out of Riko’s entrance. She swallowed Riko’s saliva as Riko’s fingers stroke her cock with more intensity. Moving her tongue down her neck and her collarbone Yoshiko reached for Riko’s breasts and began sucking on her nipples. 

“Yocchan… Mmm….”

Riko could not even think straight. Yoshiko was good at using her mouth. She used her tongue, flicking Riko’s nipples to the side as she sucked on her tits. The faster Riko stroked her cock, the deeper Yoshiko would push her fingers into the other girl. 

Yoshiko could tell they were gathering a lot of attention, she could feel the presence of people who had stopped by to watch. Some watched from afar while a few others were close by while pretending to just walk around the same spot. 

“Riri.” Yoshiko whispered, letting go of the girl. “I’m going to do it.” 

“G-Go ahead.”

Yoshiko stepped behind Riko. She grabbed her legs and lifted her up while spreading them open, giving everyone a perfect view of Riko’s precious spot. Riko could feel her body burning from excitement. All these strangers would see how much of a dirty girl she was. Everyone was looking at her naked, exposed body. 

Yoshiko poked at Riko’s entrance with her tip and slowly started to move inside. More and more people had stopped to see. Seeing how shameless these two girls were being, most people had abandoned their shame as well. A crowd formed a semi-circle around them, some had even taken out their phones to record the show. 

Riko tried giving a smile to the camera but her moans leaked out as Yoshiko’s length started entering her. She could feel Yoshiko’s thick cock spreading her tight walls as she penetrated her. Embarrassed Riko covered her face with her hands. 

Maybe because she was also embarrassed, or because she wasn’t used to hold Riko like this, Yoshiko started moving at a slow pace. Riko could feel her pussy getting wetter as Yoshiko’s cock slowly moved out only for her to force it back in. With her eyes closed and hiding behind her hands Riko tried to ignore the shameful situation she was in for just a moment but that became impossible once Yoshiko turned up the place. 

“Mmnn, Yocchan please… more!!”

Yoshiko moved faster. Riko’s pussy was tight and hot. She could feel her cock being squeezed by her walls every time she forced it inside. She could feel Riko’s juices covering her shaft.

For anyone watching, this was quite the show. They had a perfect view of Riko, completely naked, with her legs spread as a large cock went in and out of her pussy. Every time hitting her harder, deeper. They could hear Riko’s loud moans and see her breasts jump up and down with the rhythm. 

Unable to contain herself, Riko squeezed her own tits with her hand while rubbing her clit with the other one. This revealed the perverted expression in her face. Her face was blushing red and she could not hide her look of pleasure. Saliva was dropping out of her mouth and she got a clear view at all the people who had started to scream things at her. 

“Wow, what a slut!!” “Damn, I wish I was the one fucking her.” “This is hot!!” “She’s such a pervert doing this here!!” 

“T-That’s-! Aaahnn!! That’s right!!” She screamed between her moans. “I’m a dirty slut that loves cock!!”

Listening to Riko saying these things only turned on Yoshiko more. In turn she started pounding Riko harder, as she did, she moved Riko’s body up and down with her hands so that it would fall right down into her cock whenever she thrusted upwards, hitting Riko even deeper and harder. 

“Please look at my dirty body! Mmnnnnn!! Look at my perverted pussy!!”

Yoshiko didn’t think that Riko was capable of saying such things in front of a crowd, but likely, once the heat and pleasure got to her head like this, she was not thinking properly anymore. 

Even in this cold weather, sweat had started to roll down her face and down her tits. Her long hair had become messy. She rubbed her clit even faster, losing herself in pleasure as Yoshiko’s cock pounder her hard. 

However, then Yoshiko came to a sudden halt. She pulled out and let Riko down on the floor. Pulling on the chain, she ordered Riko to kneel down. The red haired girl knew what to do. She started using her mouth to taste Yoshiko’s cock. She licked off her own juices from Yoshiko’s shaft. Riko’s tongue trailed all around Yoshiko’s hard length before it wrapped around her tip. Riko then opened her mouth wide as Yoshiko started stroking herself. She took in all of Yoshiko’s hot semen. She tried to swallow it but Yoshiko continued to shoot her hot milk non-stop, filling Riko’s mouth and covering her face as well her tits and hair. 

Watching the scene, in the midst of the crowd, Hanamaru blushed as she touched herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to go all out on the exhibitionism on this one, not exactly realistic but hey we are here for the porn. Yep, the next chapter will be a hot dirty threesome!


	3. At the karaoke

Yoshiko was in a critical situation. She and Riko called so much attention with their obscene public display that they had to escape as soon as they were done. Their escape route was a karaoke room inside a crowded location. It was a Christmas miracle for them to even get a room with no reservation.

Yoshiko was all out of air after running for it, she sat down on the empty sofa to recover her stamina. Her mistake was to think that she was safe in that place. There was a single knock on the door. Yoshiko closed her eyes to rest but Riko, who was only covered by an opened coat, opened the door. The person on the other side walked inside the room without making a sound.

“Riri?” Yoshiko reacted when she heard the sound of the door lock clicking again. Yoshiko let out a startled squeal as her eyes were covered by a blindfold before she could open her eyes. Followed by that, a soft hand covered her mouth so that she couldn’t scream. 

“That’s no good, zura.” Hanamaru spoke in a seductive tone, whispering into her ear. “If you are going to be a dirty girl in public, you have no problem if we do this, right?”

Yoshiko panicked. Hanamaru was here?! She had to run! But she was pushed down into the sofa by Riko who restrained her while lying on top of her. She couldn’t see thanks to the blindfold but she could easily feel that Riko had casted away her coat and was now completely exposed. 

“Did you think I didn’t notice?” Riko licked her neck. “Back at the restaurant my mom never called me, Hanamaru and I were telling each other everything.”

“Mmn?!” Yoshiko let out a muffled scream of surprise. 

“Yoshiko is a bad girl, zura.” Hanamaru leaned in, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. “That is why we are going to punish you.”

Instead of removing her lips, Hanamaru kissed Yoshiko forcefully. Yoshiko’s tongue was assaulted by Hanamaru and Riko wasn’t about to get left behind. She forced Yoshiko’s shirt open with force, making some buttons fly across the air. Seconds after Yoshiko’s shirt fell to the floor, so did her skirt and her panties. 

Riko licked her lips once Yoshiko’s hard and throbbing cock became exposed. Hanamaru pulled away from the kiss. She had done a good job distracting Yoshiko. Not only did she blindfold her, but she also used this chance to handcuff her wrists together. 

“What a dirty little thing.” Riko gave Yoshiko a kiss on her cock and poked it a few times. “If you were ready to cheat on us, you wouldn’t mind if we did the same, would you?”

“R-Riri?”

“She is right, zura~” Hanamaru took off the blindfold and approached Riko. The red haired girl didn’t hesitate to help Hanamaru undress. The two gave a grin at Yoshiko who sat on the couch with only her bra on and her wrists handcuffed before kissing each other passionately. Riko and Hanamaru’s tongues intertwined as they lost each other in a passionate kiss. Riko’s hand groped Hanamaru’s tits and her fingers played with her nipples. Turned on by the stimulation, Hanamaru reached for her own pussy and began run her fingers around her entrance. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Riko assaulted Hanamaru’s tits with her lips. Her hands pushed away Hanamaru’s and she was now ready to take over the job of pleasuring her most precious spot. Riko’s skill with her fingers weren’t useful only for playing piano. Hanamaru could feel her pussy getting wet as Riko’s fingers moved in circles around her clit. She wanted to give Riko some pleasure as well so she started to finger Riko. Even though Hanamaru’s movements were awkward and a little too slow for the perverted girl, Riko was enjoying every moment of it. 

Yoshiko bit her lip as she saw what the girls were doing right in front of her. Her cock was throbbing and getting hard. She desperately wanted to start masturbating as she saw this but she couldn’t do anything thanks to her hands being handcuffed behind her back.

The two were able to tell that Yoshiko was growing impatient and frustrated but they were just getting started. In order to tease her even more, Riko let go of Hanamaru and stepped in front of her girlfriend. She leaned in, pushing her tits very close to Yoshiko’s face as she spread her legs. Hanamaru kneeled down, placing her fingers on Riko’s pussy and spreading it open before she started eating her out. 

“What’s wrong?” Riko smirked at Yoshiko despite being red faced. “Want to join in?” Even though she asked this question she didn’t give Yoshiko a chance to answer. Riko shoved her fingers into Yoshiko’s mouth, forcing her to lick them repeatedly which Yoshiko couldn’t get enough of. At the same time, with a great view of Riko’s exposed cunt, Hanamaru forced her tongue inside after licking her clit a few times. She was great using her mouth. She used her lips to suck on Riko’s entrance as she moved her tongue all around inside her. She was gulping down all of Riko’s sweet juices as she used her tongue to play with her.

“Open your mouth.” Riko gave Yoshiko an order she couldn’t resist. She held Yoshiko’s chin with her hands and stuck out her tongue, letting her saliva fall straight into Yoshiko’s mouth. She took it all in without hesitation and gulped it down.

“Please.” Yoshiko begged but Riko wasn’t moved at all.

“You can join in with one condition.” Riko whispered into her ear, letting out soft moans on purpose as she did. “If you agree to become our sex toy.”

“I do…”

“I want a better answer. Say it like you mean it, beg for it.”

“Please… let me become your dirty sex toy. Please milk my cock dry.”

“You heard her~” Riko waited for Hanamaru to let go and kneeled down, blowing gentle air into Yoshiko’s cock.

“Hehehe, I did. In that case… thank you for the meal, zura.” Hanamaru was ready to devour Yoshiko and started without waiting for a single second. Her tongue began running up and down her shaft before her lips started tasting her tip. While Hanamaru started taking Yoshiko’s length in, Riko began licking her balls. 

Hanamaru forced Yoshiko’s length inside so deep that her lips were touching her base, almost making contact with Riko’s lips who continued tasting her balls. She gagged as Yoshiko’s length hit the back of her throat, and she used her tongue to lick her shaft all around as she started sucking on her. Riko was turned on from listening to Hanamaru’s noises, she started touching herself. Too turned on to take it easy, Riko masturbated furiously. Three of her fingers went in and out of her pussy while her hands groped her own breasts tightly. Desperate to get a taste of Yoshiko, she started sucking on her tip as soon as Hanamaru pulled out so get some air. Slurping sounds came out every time Riko sucked on her and her tongue ran in circles around the head. 

Riko masturbated harder the more she tasted Yoshiko. Both girls were growing obsessed with her taste and this time, both tasted her at the same time. Yoshiko’s mind went blank and her body was getting heated with all the overstimulation. Riko and Hanamaru’s tongue both ran up and down her shaft. They explored Yoshiko, they could feel every small bump and vein as their pressed their tongues against her, smearing her all over with their saliva. Once pre-cum started to leak out of her tip, both started taking turns to suck it off. 

Yoshiko couldn’t give them a warning as her climax hit her without giving her a chance to hold it in. Hot cum shot all over Riko and Hanamaru’s faces. It fell over their hair and all over their tits. 

“Who said that you could come just yet?” Riko glared at her. The two forced Yoshiko into the ground, so that she was lying on her back. Hanamaru placed the blindfold to cover her vision again and positioned her handcuffed arms extended above her head. While Hanamaru did this, Riko pulled away Yoshiko’s bra. 

Riko kissed Yoshiko’s tits and started to lick down her navel until she reached her cock. She held her shaft and adjusted it, pressing her tip against her slit. Yoshiko let out a gasp as her length entered Riko’s tight walls. Riko arched her back, Yoshiko’s length was all the way inside her. Hanamaru positioned herself as well, sitting on Yoshiko’s face so that her pussy was pressing against her lips. Yoshiko couldn’t see, but she could recognize Hanamaru’s sweet smell. She could also tell she was inside Riko. Being used like this was starting to turn her on, making her cock get hard again as it grew inside the red haired girl.  
Yoshiko’s lips kissed Hanamaru’s cunt and in response Hanamaru started grinding her pussy against her face. Riko felt her body burning when Yoshiko’s muffled moans reached her. She started rocking her hips, forcing Yoshiko’s length in and out of her pussy. She fucked Yoshiko hard from the very start and she was just getting started. She held Yoshiko’s waist with a tight grasp and rocked her hips even harder. The dirty slapping noises where they were connected only became louder. Riko moved her hips up, so that only Yoshiko’s tip remained inside and then forced her cock all the way inside her. She could feel her tight walls being ravaged and spread open. 

Everytime Riko forced Yoshiko’s cock inside, the fallen angel let out muffled moans into Hanamaru’s pussy. Her arms struggled to break free, to take control of the situation, but she couldn’t. The only thing she could do was to enjoy her meal. Her tongue licked Hanamaru’s pussy all over before reaching her clit. She played with Hanamaru’s bud, flicking it to the sides before squeezing it between her lips.

Riko let go of Yoshiko’s hips and leaned towards Hanamaru. She squeezed Yoshiko’s tits with her hands and Hanamaru joined her with a kiss. Riko forced herself into Hanamaru’s mouth as she fucked Yoshiko violently. Riko’s tits bounced up and down to the motion of her hips. Hanamaru couldn’t do anything as she was assaulted by pleasure. Yoshiko’s tongue had made its way inside her while Riko continuously tasted her. After giving a pinch to Yoshiko’s nipples, Riko’s hands started to fondle Hanamaru’s breasts. 

Hanamaru arched her back, she was unable to contain herself and hit her orgasm, letting out her love juices into Yoshiko’s mouth. But Riko didn’t pull away from the kiss. She moved one hand between her legs and started rubbing her clit furiously as she fucked Yoshiko violently. Unable to keep up with her intensity, Riko’s insides were filled by hot milk. 

She moaned into Hanamaru’s mouth before pulling out. The trail of saliva between them fell into Hanamaru’s tits and once Riko pulled out, semen overflowed out of her pussy and into Yoshiko’s limp cock.

Yoshiko sat down on the couch after the girls got off of her. She was covered in sweat and love juices.

“I don’t remember telling you that you could come yet. Looks like we still need to punish you some more.” Riko stepped into her cock with her bare feet. 

“W-Wait!” Yoshiko’s cock was sore. She felt like she would die if she were to go for another round.

“A toy isn’t allowed to complain.” Yoshiko heard Riko’s voice but she couldn’t see what she was doing. Hanamaru helped Yoshiko stand up for a moment and made her walk a few steps to the side before sitting down again. She was making her sit down on top of Riko who was now wearing a strap on. 

Yoshiko’s body jumped up in surprise when Riko held her ass with her hands, spreading open her little hole. 

“W-Wait!!” Yoshiko begged for mercy. “Please don’t!”

“You say that, but you are so hard again~” Hanamaru teased her.

Yoshiko let out a scream as her ass was penetrated by Riko’s strap on, forcing it all the way inside her.

“Yoshiko, it’s my turn zura~” Hanamaru sat on top of Yoshiko. She started rubbing her wet pussy against her cock, her large breasts pressing against her skin. 

As soon as her length was all the way inside Hanamaru, Riko started to move. She placed her hands on Yoshiko’s breasts, rubbing them with her palm as she started to thrust upwards into her. Hanamaru started to rock her hips and every time Riko forced herself into Yoshiko, she would make her body jolt upwards, penetrating Hanamaru deeper and harder. 

The two didn’t lose any intensity despite having just reached their climax. They turned Yoshiko into their plaything. Hanamaru embraced Yoshiko’s upper body, her large breasts jumped up and down and their nipples rubbed against each other. Their bodies were jumping up from the force in which Riko fucked Yoshiko’s ass. She bit hard into her neck as she squeezed her breasts tight enough for her nails to bury into her. Yoshiko let out a scream mixed with loud moans of pleasure as tears rolled down her face from under the blindfold. 

This time, Yoshiko was already beyond her limit. She was broken and cum inside Hanamaru’s pussy without being able to last for longer.

“That’s no good.” Hanamaru whispered into her ear. 

Despite being filled by Yoshiko’s seed, Hanamaru didn’t stop rocking her hips. Instead, she rocked her hips faster. Cum splashed as it overflowed out of Hanamaru and into Yoshiko’s cock. She was extremely sensitive after having reached her climax so many times in a row. She wasn’t capable of thoughts anymore, she had surrendered herself to the pleasure and became their genuine sex toy.

Her moans of pleasure were silenced by Hanamaru with a kiss. They were fucking so hard the creaking noises of the sofa and their loud moans could be heard even from outside if someone were to walk nearby. 

She was barely able to last until Hanamaru reached her climax again. Almost like she was waiting for it, once Hanamaru’s juices squirted out of her pussy, her hot seed filled her in once more. 

Letting go of their toy, Riko and Hanamaru licked their lips as a broken Yoshiko lied down on the sofa, still tied up and blindfolded. 

Riko licked off some of the semen mixed with love juices on Yoshiko’s cock and then fed it to her with a kiss.

“I hope you are ready for round two~” 

“The night is only starting, zura!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I keep you waiting? I'd love to post stories a lot faster but I need to be in the mood to write these kind of things. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ♡
> 
> I'm still going to keep an eye on requests but here is a fun idea: if you don't want to wait as much, you can also message me with a pair and prompt on my [tumblr](http://sakurauchi.tumblr.com/) or [ curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sakurauchiriko) and I'll write a quick drabble for you.

**Author's Note:**

> ( Psst. Remember you can hit me up on [tumblr](http://sakurauchi.tumblr.com/) or [ curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sakurauchiriko) if you want to talk about headcanons or ask me stuff.)


End file.
